Oogie Boogeyman
The Oogie Boogeyman is the legendary Boogeyman. Cautious, reliable, uneager; these are not words to describe him. He is one wild and craaaazy guy. Seriously, he's the guy in the group that even the others think is a little unbalanced. His usual battle tactic is to rush straight ahead, all while laughing maniacally. He loves combat, and isn't particularly picky about which side he's on, so long as he gets to slash things. He's not especially bright, but Galvatahu knows the value of a soldier largely without fear. History Cadre Saga When the nightmarish creatures first started to haunt the TLC mansion at the start of the Cadre Saga due to the upcoming season, The Boogeyman was one of the first and most frequent monsters to stalk the survivors. Often climbing out from the shadows to snatch a target, the Boogeyman was repelled by any form of focused light, retreating with a signature "RAH!" These vocalizations would repeat more and more, to the point where it would be a sequence of "RAH RAH RAH!" from his speed and frequency of the attacks. Eventually, the Boogeyman's speed and tenacity proved too much for some of the TLC members, as he was able to snag Elf, Mamba, and Chae, bringing them back to the Dead Dimension, where he had set up base for the faction he lead known as the Third Leg Cadres. In this dimension, the Cadres had stumbled upon the corpse of Dark Tahu. Hoping to not let this finding go to waste and to introduce a super weapon into the Cadres, Boogeyman called out for further assistance, inviting all evil scientific minds to come and help work on a machine that used the very nature of the dimension to revive the corpse. Boogeyman would stay hard at work to achieve this goal, not even bothering to aid the rest of the Cadres in the battles they won over TLC's hostage rescue teams. With all of the remaining TLC forces either killed or imprisoned and the resurrection machine complete, Boogeyman seemingly had everything set- that is until the one he revived didn't follow his orders. Boogeyman was angered by this, and revealed his powered up form, Oogie Boogeyman. Despite the significant power boost from this secret form, it was not enough to put up a fight against Dark Tahu, and Oogie Boogeyman was torn to shreds and most of his bugs fried. Little did everyone know that one of his bugs survived, and latched its way onto an escaping kart TLC used to get back to their dimension... Dark Tahu Saga The surviving bug would grow in size, and Oogie Boogeyman would regain his conscious as it aged, opting to disguise as a new being known as "The Creature," a large bug-like humanoid. Childish and naive at first, The Creature would soar about TLC and pester them late at night, often asking for toys. One night however, Bane arrived and tried to best The Creature to show off, but in a miraculous display of power, The Creature blasted Bane with piss, forcing Bane back and beating him. With The Creature raining dominant over Bane and his power shown, it was decided that The Creature should be able to train in the time chamber to help fight Dark Tahu. Inside the chamber, The Creature would eventually age into a teenage state, acting rather angsty and indulging in stereotypical teen activities, such as texting on his bed. Finally, The Creature would emerge as an adult, and was a lot more level headed, keeping up with his intense training. The Creature would emerge stronger than ever, and fully grown too. Before the battle with Dark Tahu started, the Creature made it clear he wanted to be one of the first to attack. The Creature would get his wish, but unfortunately, it also made him one of the first to die, easily getting slaughtered and killed off. Waiting in Otherworld, The Creature would eventually be brought back to life by a wish from the Dragon Balls. Season 17 Finale Inside of TLC, growing suspicions of a traitor started to emerge as Halloween drew closer and closer. Stepping up to finally reveal themselves, The Creature and Horny Man Jr declared they are two traitors. The Creature shed his skin, and revealed himself to have been the Oogie Boogeyman the entire time. Jiggling and swearing revenge, Oogie Boogey mocked TLC and made light of them, even severely burning Kon in a rap battle using his beatbox skills. Oogie physically and mentally destroyed Kon, and made his exit with Horny Man Jr. Oogie Boogeyman would soon find Cyclonus, trying to halt his Halloween transformation. Oogie Boogeyman mocked the resisting Cyclonus, until the latter's failed surprise attack made them both realize that Cyclonus's transformation was complete. Now with Cyclonus back on his side, Oogie Boogeyman went off to show the reunited Cadres their new leader, who revealed himself to be none other than Dark Tahu! The joined forces would soon be known as The Seekers and Destroyers, which Oogie Boogeyman was proudly a part of. Oogie Boogeyman would aid in the attack on the Lookout, getting the jump on Brawn and slashing to cripple him. However, the attack would fail and Oogie Boogeyman and his team would be forced to retreat back to base. During the final attack on TLC, Oogie Boogeyman would be one of the main fighters. Oogie Boogeyman, much to his dismay, took on numerous members at once, fighting Yodi, Bagel, Mamba, Chae, and even Mav who was using Monkey D. Luffey as a weapon. Oogie Boogeyman would prove his worth, keeping pace despite all the surprise attacks and number advantages TLC had against him. Since he never got help from Squatto, after defeating all of his opponents, Oogie Boogeyman had to retreat back to base due to the injuries he sustained. Oogie Boogeyman would be one of the surviving members of Seekers and Destroyers after the battle was over. Season 18 Oogie Boogeyman would be a reoccurring villain in Season 18, showing up to mock TLC or frequently seen commenting when other S.a.D members were active. Boogeyman was present when Ghoulie pled with Galvatron to put aside his enmity towards Tahu, and join forces with TLC. Galvatron refused to acknowledged the greater threat of Unicron, and Oogie Boogeyman sided with him, saying their leader knew what he was doing. Boogeyman later accompanied Galvatron as he attacked TLC. He was kept occupied by the enemy soldiers while Tahu tried to reason with Galvatahu, helping to beat the rest of TLC and keep them hostage to spectate the supposed "final battle". Soon thereafter Galvatron was swayed by Ghoulie's death to unite his forces with Tahu's, but Oogie Boogeyman showed no grief over his fellow teammate's demise, though a flick from Galvatron made him shut his yap on the subject. Boogeyman would tend the alliance ceremony between the previously opposing factions. Arriving at the scene to fight Unicron, he entered his usual trigger happy craze and opened fire at the dormant Unicron, only to be called off by Geno. The two had gone on a reconnaissance mission to check on the planet eater. Boogeyman joined Geno on a flight over to the evil planet to retrieve their respective leaders, though Unicron began to stir en-route. A final assault was launched on Unicron, though it proved unnecessary; within him, Galvatron sacrificed himself after a ferocious duel with Tahu. With Unicron destroyed and no one else to lead S.a.D, Boogeyman took back the title of leader, and announced that he would carry on and respect his fallen commander's last order to ally with TLC. Power & Abilities Originally, in his base form alone, Boogeyman was stronger and more capable than the rest of the Cadres. However, he was hindered in the normal universe by his exploitable weakness to light sources. Oogie Boogeyman would do his best to keep pace with his comrades training, but fell behind the likes of Squatto and Cyclonus. Despite that fact, Oogie Boogeyman proved himself to be one of the stronger Cadres, fighting off numerous TLC members at their bests and even winning the battle against them. He even went as far as tanking hits that killed some of the other Seekers and Destroyers, namely Horny Man Jr and Pepsi man, putting him far above them in terms of strength. He is only slightly behind Squatto when it comes to power, and roughly equal to Chester. His insane personality can either be a benefit in combat, adding unpredictably, or a negative. Even though he has gotten over his weakness of the light, he still massively prefers the darkness, and has an advantage there. Abilities * Ki Wave : Oogie Boogey is able to energy beams from Ki manipulation. * Flight * Shadow Teleportation : While in shelter of shadows or any other related darkness, Oogie Boogeyman can teleport at will. * Clawed Hands : Oogie Boogeyman's fingers end with sharp claws, which can extend or shrink to suit whatever he needs more at the moment. * High Pressure Cum : In case of emergencies, Oogie Boogeyman is capable of expelling large amounts of semen in a moment's notice from his dick, weaponizing it like a fire hose. Themes/Music * Oogie Boogie's Song (Theme and Rap) Trivia * Oogie Boogeyman laughs a lot. Even when injured, he can't help but laugh up a storm. A signature part of his laughter is his repeated chanting of his own name. Category:Everything Category:Seekers & Destroyers